


Blown

by JonahCee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The WAG tour is ending and Sauli isn't handling it well. Adam needs to make him smile no matter the costs. </p><p>Starts out with a reference to the Helsinki WAG-concert. Just FYI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This song... is dedicated to Sauli!". The fans scream. Adam laughs.  
And Sauli cries. 

As the concert is over, Adam finds Sauli teared up in the back of the backstage area. He walks over and crouches down.  
"Hey Ihana, what's up?".  
Sauli looks up at him, eyes big and shiny.  
"It's over" he breathes. "The tour is over. We are over. What if I am over? What if people won't remember me?". 

Adam just stares at Sauli, stunned. What the heck is he on about? As he moves closer he smells it. Someone has been drinking, he sings in his head. 

"Sauli" he says kindly, "people couldn't forget you even if they tried to burn the memories off of their minds. You are one of the most special people I know. And you will be all over TV soon, remember?". 

Sauli dries his tears with his jacket, and tries to stand up. Adam reaches out his hands and the blond grabs them. They stand up together and Sauli throws his arms around Adam, squeezes him and clings.  
Adam sighs. He hates seeing Sauli in this mood. Though he is only human. He is mostly positive, and if he isn't once in a while, Adam can't really say much... 

Adam grabs his hands under Sauli's bottom, and Sauli jumps up, reaches his legs around Adam and tilts his head against his shoulder. Adam takes a first step and feels Sauli cling harder around his body. 

They slowly walk as this fragile constellation, step by step, towards the tour bus. As Adam takes the first step out of the arena, he is met by screams. 

Crap.

He turns around and yells for security, and asks them to cover him. He smiles to himself, thinking he has never asked anyone to cover him before. 

Two large security guys take their shirts off and covers them while they walk slowly with Adam and Sauli towards the bus. Adam walks up the stairs, and as he takes the last step in the bus he slips over his own foot, trips, and falls.  
Adam reaches one of his hands out to take the fall, and he and Sauli lands on the floor with a thud.

Adam immediately pushes himself up to check on Sauli.  
God did he hit his head? 

Adam looks into those big, needing eyes and the second later their mouths are crashing, tongues exploring depths they haven't visited for a while. 

They had decided not to make out anymore. The couple had broke up for a reason, and they are going to stay apart, only close as friends. 

Adam really couldn't care less right now. Despite the disgusting alcohol-breath in his mouth, Sauli tastes so good, like the best dinner he hasn't had in years, like a delicacy you can only get in a place you're only allowed to visit twice in your life.  
Adam reaches for Sauli's hands, pushing them up over his head. He needs to make Sauli smile. He needs to make everything okay.

He leaves Sauli's mouth and misses the warmth the second their lips part. Instead Adam goes for the neck. Kisses, nibbles, licks. Sauli reacts by pushing his crotch against Adam's leg, grinding. Sauli's entire body is in constant movement, reacting to Adam's every touch. Adam decides to for one second stop the caressing. He knew it! When he isn't doing anything, Sauli still grinds against him, making sure they touch in all the right places. 

Adam smiles for himself, before he continues kissing his exes neck, lifting up Sauli's shirt, continuing to the chest, teasing a nipple with his tounge. Sauli reacts by arching his body, mumbling something in Finnish.  
“Huh?” Adam says, lifting his head up, wanting to know what Sauli said.

“Please don't stop” Sauli moans.  
“I won't, but I want to know what you said!” Adam raises his voice slightly.  
“GOD!” Sauli whines. “I said 'please, don't stop'.”  
“Oh...”. Now Adam feels like a Neanderthal. He watches Sauli again, who is now staring at him, annoyed. Right. Don't stop. On it...

Adam bites one of Sauli's nipples, and the Finn whines and grinds his crotch more violently, though since Adam has moves it's just pumping straight into the air. 

Sauli gets more and more impatient by Adam's teasing. All of a sudden he grabs Adam around the back, forces him down on the floor and sits on him. With clumpsy moves he rips his pants off and sits on Adam's chest. Sauli never forced his cock down Adam's throat while they were still a couple. Adam really doesn't mind though, it's sexy as hell. 

Sauli leans forward and Adam opens his mouth and just takes it. He loves feeling he can make Sauli enjoy this.

Adam sucks on Sauli's length, uses his tounge, when he hears a small cough. A few seconds after he hears it again. Then he notices Sauli isn't grinding anymore. With Sauli's erected length still in his mouth, Adam swallows some saliva and whines “Shauli... why sho quiet?”. 

He then opens his eyes and sees, in the door frame where they stumbled in just a few minutes ago, is a man. Not just any man. Adam's tour manager. Covering the eyes of two children. Judging by the pictures Adam has seen on his managers phone, his children.

Adam slowly but firmly grips Sauli's hips and removes him, grabs a blanket from one of the seats in the bus and covers him. He then throws Sauli his pants, and walks up to the manager. 

Adam shamely mouths “I'm sorry”, and points to the stair behind them, leading to the lower floor on the bus. The manager, walking stiffly, leads his children downstairs. “But we want to see where Adam sleeps!” one of them whines very loudly. “Daddy you promised!” 

Adam pats the little girl on the shoulder and kindly says “it's a bit messy right now, I will ask my friend to clean it and we can see it later”. 

They keep walking a few feet when the little girl turns around. She tilts her head up towards Adam, and loudly says “Excuse me! That boy, was he the one you kissed on stage that everyone were so upset about?”. Adam's eyes wide before he gains control over the situation again and clears his throat.  
“Heh, no, that was... that was my boyfriend. Not the same guy”  
“I thought you were...” the manager starts. Adam interrupts him with a stern voice “Right now... he. is. my boyfriend”. He smiles towards the girl and keep moving, showing them around and throwing abnormally many compliments around about their father and his work.

Ten minutes later the kids finally get to walk upstairs, and they find Sauli in the bed opposite to Adams. Adam smiles shyly and puts his fingers up, mouthing “five minutes” to Sauli. 

Sauli smiles and nods. He waits. Sauli always does. 

Adam promises himself he will finish what they started. If Sauli needs consolation-sex, he shall have it. Adam will suck that dick so hard and willingly that Sauli will be blown in more ways than one, all puns intended.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two, as demanded. This is Sauli's POV, as the 1st chapter was Adam's. That just happened.
> 
> There will not be a chapter three.
> 
> And other than that, this is just porn.

Five minutes. Adam said five minutes. This is more like fifty five... 

Sauli lies down in his bunk. He's glad he got to be on the tour bus despite the break-up. He is glad he still has Adam, and he isn't worried that he won't be there.  
But he is worried.  
About his own life. 

He spent such a long time being defined by others. He was the youngest of all his siblings. Then he got in to Big Brother, and the media world. Then Adam came along. And now it's just... him.

He feels the bed shift and a body presses against his.  
"Adam?" he whispers.  
"You expecting someone else?" Adam answers. Sauli snorts.  
"Yeah, the cleaner".  
"Lucky for me then that we don't have one of those".  
Right.

Sauli takes a deep breathe. Then he closes his eyes.  
"Adam?"  
"Mm"  
“I'm naked"

As the words come out of his mouth he stops breathing. They didn't sound as hot in his head. They sounded sweet, funny. As they came out they turned into raw material, fretting down the walls around him.

There are a few moments of silence. Sauli reaches back to Adam, tries to touch him.  
Sauli doesn't know what happened, but all of a sudden he is on his stomach with Adam putting hot kisses all over his back. He whines against the touches, and as Adams lips leaves him for a few moments, he realizes he can't move. His hands are tied, Sauli doesn't fucking know how but they are. He pulls at them a few more times and then he hears Adam chuckle.

"Obama, will that do?"  
Sauli nods.  
"Words please, I can't hear you" Adam sings.  
"Fuck, yes, yes, Obama is good" Sauli whines. "Just touch me Adam, anything".  
"Normally I'd let you wait" Adam says sweetly "but in these times of need, I suppose that isn't a good thing. So, whatever you say honey".

With that Adam separates Sauli's cheeks and buries his tongue in his anus.  
Sauli doesn't know what the heck is happening, but he guess he needed this. His entire body is thrusting all ways possible, his dick is achingly hard, and all of a sudden Adam is working a finger inside his ass.  
Sauli breathes. He needs to breathe. This is all too much and not enough.  
"I need to ride you" he says, not knowing where the words or the thought came from.  
"Please please please let me".

Adam hurries to release Saulis hands. He sits against the wall of the bed, and sits Sauli down on him. Sauli guides Adam's hard length to his entrance, and without really thinking he just pushes down.  
Again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Hard.  
Harder.  
Need. Dick.  
Needs Adam.

Sauli fumbles after Adam's hand, grabs it and puts it around his own length. "Go" he just says, feeling like he's completely forgotten how to speak. But he doesn't need to speak, he needs to come.  
He pushes against Adam's body, and he pumps, whines, and it's good, so good, so good.  
But Sauli won't come. 

He can feel the orgasm there, but it just won't happen.  
After a few minutes, Adam whines.  
”Sauli... I.. Shit. I'm sorry. I need to come”.

Fuck.

Sauli grunts and pushes himself harder towards Adam's body, moves the way he knows Adam loves, and Adam comes.  
As Adam is back in reality, he scuffs Sauli away, and reaches for something in the corner. He comes back on the bed with a purple big dildo. Sauli reaches forward and grabs it before Adam has even handed it to him. He reaches around but before he can push it in, Adam steals the dildo back from his hand.

”Bend forward, ass in the air”.

Sauli puts his head on the bed, leans forward and gets his ass up as far as he can. He is exposed but he doesn't care. His ass is Adam's now. He needs something inside of him, this feeling just needs to go away.

Adam doesn't waste any time, but slowly pushes the dildo in, and starts pumping it. Yet again, Sauli loves it but he's not coming. He's making all kinds of noises, it's always almost, almost, almost...

After some time, Adam bends forward and holds him, while pumping the dildo in his ass.  
”Sauli” he whispers. ”Just let go. You need this”.  
Sauli makes restrained noises, but still no release. Then Adam realizes something.  
He switches positions a bit, and gets his own dick out again. It's hard and aching, ready to go. He slids the dildo out, pushes his own cock back in. He bends over Sauli and forces both their bodies down. He slows down but starts thrusting into Sauli so much harder than before. Sauli grunts, appreciating the force, wanting more, needing everything.

While he thrusts, Adam slowly whispers in Sauli's ear:  
”I... love... you”.

As the last word leaves Adam's mouth, Sauli clenches his teeth and yells. Adam covers his mouth though he is sure someone heard them. It doesn't matter though, 'cause the next second Sauli is vibrating in Adam's hands, and he is coming. As Adam let's go of Sauli's length he whines ”no, more, don't...” and starts grinding against the bed. Before Adam realizes what is happening, Sauli is coming again.

Adam keeps lying on Sauli, wanting him to realize he's not leaving 'till Sauli is fine with it.  
After a few moments Sauli is reaching for Adam's hand. He pulls it to his mouth and starts kissing it. He keeps kissing it, and after a few moments he's laughing. He buries his face in the bed, still laughing, and eventually he turns his head slightly and looks at Adam.

“Wow. I think did need that. Thank you”.


End file.
